The present invention relates to a cantileverable roll, particularly for use in paper manufacturing machines. Such a roll either has a rotatable roll body which is supported, for instance, by antifriction bearings in bearing brackets, or it has a non-rotatable roll body which is also supported in bearing brackets and on which a rotatable roll shell is mounted. In the latter case, the roll shell can, for instance, be developed as a metallic roll tube and can be supported on the non-rotatable roll body inside the shell by means of a hydraulic supporting device, as in a sag adjustment roll. On the other hand, the rotatable roll shell can comprise a sleeve, i.e. it can be formed of a relatively thin and flexible material, which travels over a press shoe, and the shoe is displaceable in the radial direction relative to the non-rotatable roll body. This is described as a long-nip press roll.
A cantileverable roll having a rotatable roll body is known from U.S. Pat. No. 1,700,301. A cantileverable roll having a non-rotatable roll body is known from German Utility Model 92 07 995. In both of these known arrangements, a device is provided on one end, and particularly the drive end, of the roll for introducing into the roll body a pair of opposing forces which compensate for the weight of the roll. This permits "cantilever" of the roll. Particularly when the machine is at a standstill, the other operator end of the roll can be detached from the frame, foundation, or the like and the entire weight of the roll is introduced only over the drive end of the roll into the frame, foundation, or the like. This makes it possible, for instance, to introduce an endless paper machine wire or felt into the machine along the direction parallel to the axis of the roll. Here, it is assumed that, during operation, the roll extends through the inside of the loop of the wire or felt. By cantilevering a roll having a non-rotatable roll body, it is also possible to install or remove the roll shell, again in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the roll, without having to support the supporting body on the operator end.